Night on The Docks
by MODdenial
Summary: Huey Freeman and Jasmine Dubouis, top ranking Gardiens of the city of Deus Vouez become intelligent to a plan to wipe out Woodcrest and take the greatest risk to stop it.


Night on the Docks

Wearing a fresh set of Dallas Cowboys custom-made NIKE Diamondturfs, a black Aeropostale hoodie, a pair of Kenneth Cole-Reaction€ sunglasses, and a pair of Wrangler jeans that lived up to their name, he walked further away from the city. He had low cut black hair and a tattoo of the name of his little brother etched into his neck, the only thing that can remind him of human accomplishment. Initially, he thought that the new city of Deus Vouez could mean the next big thing for humanity. He looked around and quietly pitied the once industrialized, now cybertronic city of Deus Vouez. He stopped by his favorite place, the Deus Vouez Docks, or DVD as he liked to call it. He sat on the edge and contemplated the life he lived today.

"_Why am I here? What am I doing? Am I doing the right thing?" _

He had a job as a bounty-hunter, despite living for only 15 years. His assignments included hunting down rapists, murderers, and sexual offenders. He would always hear the cry of a girl backed into a street alley and would come in and beat the brains the offender. He went by a different moniker. He went by the name of Sauveur des Femmes, or "Women savior". But as always, doing the right thing had drawbacks. He would always have a blaring bull's-eye target on his back, causing different gangs to come after him and take him down. Fortunately, the group he worked for, the Gardiens, a list of guardians of their own objectives always had a wingman. He, in this case, had a girl as his partner. She did not go by her real name. It worked for him, because he didn't remember his real name, either.

"What are you thinking about, Froboy?"

The boy named Froboy turned around and saw a small girl looking at him. She stood at about 5'6. She had a black dress with catacombs designed in white, purple mascara on her eyelids, her jade green eyes could kill even the coldest man dead. However, to Froboy, they shined like kaleidoscopes, giving him a sense of illusion. She had a mix of golden amber for her hair color and it stretched down to her shoulders. Her skin color was a perfect mix of chocolate and vanilla. Huey smiled and lay back on the dock bed as his partner came up next to him.

"I thought your schedule was booked, Frogirl." The girl named Jasmine sat down and playfully punched Huey in the arm. "I told you to stop calling me Frogirl." Sitting up, he looked at her, feigned irritation in his eyes. "And I told you to stop calling me Froboy."

"But Froboy suits you better! It's cute!"

"You should know by now that I don't like it when you make fun of my hair."

"Should I call you Muzzy then?"

"N-No! It's not cute!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not."

"Then what should I call you?"

"I don't want you to call me by Froboy or Muzzy. I mean, even Huey sounds better than muzzy—crud." Froboy tried to stop himself but tried too late; she had heard the words loud and clear and giggled to herself.

"Ah, so you agree that Huey sounds better than Muzzy or Froboy. That means I can call you Huey, right?"

"I-well…" Huey, letting out a sigh of defeat, reluctantly obliged. "Fine, Huey it is."

They sat down and enjoyed each other's company for at least 20 minutes before Frogirl decided to break the silence with a question.

"Huey, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can, Jasmine."

"Do you ever wonder if our lives would remain the same even with the war going on if we didn't go to the Winter Gala?"

Huey sighed. He did not like bringing back bad memories. About 200 years ago, the Gardiens broke out into this war that nearly took the lives of the entire human population. Looking back, he didn't know the reason this war began. He only remembered talking to Jasmine at the Winter Gala.

_Woodcrest High School_

_12/24/12 1:00 AM_

_A boy the height of 5'9, wearing a tuxedo with a tie, caramel colored skin and well managed hair and a girl that had an aqua blue dress will hair as free as a lion's mane and cherry blossoms on both sides of her face, ran off into the bus stop area of the school, laughing loudly while out of breath. The boy stood with his hands on his knees while the girl held onto one of the pillars for support._

"_Oh…my…God…I…have…never… had …that…much…fun… in my life!"_

"_I told you…that you…would never…forget…tonight. I can't…believe how…much they…chased us!"_

"_Yeah, me either. Do you think we lost them?"_

_The boy looked around and only saw the incandescent light of the lantern smiling down on them, making the darkness surrounding them all the more friendly _

"_Yeah, I think we did."_

_The boy panted, still reeling from the effects of the chase that their friends have given them. He walked over and sat down on the bench underneath the lamppost and the girl walked over, imitating his action. _

"_I still can't believe you got us into prom. I mean, we're only sophomores! Do you have any idea the kinds of punishments they'll give us after finding out that a quintet of sophomores snuck into prom, an upper classmen event?" She exclaimed, a fierce emotional battle of frustration and fear combating pleasure and thrill clearly exposed in her words. _

"_Don't worry about it, they won't be able to find us and even if they do, I've got Barney, Dawn, and Kind Kim to back us up."_

_He assuaged. She sighed, wondering how she fell for this guy in just 2 days. _

"_You have no inkling of the danger you put yourself through, do you?" Shaking his head, the boy smirked, and actually showed his teeth, quickly closing them. But he had a feeling that he didn't hide them quick enough. She saw his gesture._

"_Did I say something?" He looked at her and gave that "I did something?" look. _

"_I don't know, did you?"_

"_You smiled and showed your teeth."_

"_I showed my teeth? I…didn't know. To me, that makes me weird."_

"_You shouldn't call it weird. You have a nice smile."_

"_I…never really liked the way I smiled with my teeth in display. I always thought that they made my smile fake." The girl shook her head. _

"_Show your teeth again." _

_The boy slowly turned his attention towards his black leather shoes. He didn't want to give her a fake smile. She sighed to herself. _

"_He must have something to hide. Something I should not know." She then shook his shoulders, no response. She ruffled his head, no response. She tickled him; it worked to get to smile and laugh but no teeth. So she took drastic measures. She took his necklace and ran for her life. He did react this time, as he quickly got up and ran after her. _

"_Give me my necklace back!"_

"_I won't until I see your full smile!"_

_He ran after through the construction site, through the gravel, through the forest, through the apartments, through traffic, through stores, through forests until they came to a gazebo covered in Christmas lights. He grabbed her from behind and wrestled the necklace out of her grasp. Laughing in triumph, the boy smiled and actually showed his teeth, much to the girl's satisfaction._

"_See, I…knew…you didn't… have a…fake…smile. You… have a …really …nice smile." She glowed. _

"_Thanks…that…makes me…feel…good." He panted, setting himself on the small bench inside the gazebo. Taking a look around his surroundings, he relaxed with a deep sigh, reveling in one of his favorite places for the holidays. The girl sat next to him, falling against his arm. _

"_Hey, mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" The boy looked at her and immediately felt something different about her eyes. They had a hardened gaze in them. She had a serious tone in her voice. _

"_Sure, shoot." She took a deep breath and sighed. _

"_I found this paper on the ground in school the other day, it talked about a girl standing near a pillar and scolding his heart for comparing a Jasmine to a rose." His eyes cast downward, finding his hands a lot more interesting than her eyes at the moment. _

"_Hey." She snapped, demanding his attention. _

"_Do you happen to know anything about this?" He looked at her, trying not to look guilty. _

"_Did the author write anything about hostility towards his friend?" Saucers replaced her eyes in recollection._

"_Yes! Actually he did write down hostility and not committing brash actions. Did you write that poem?" The boy let out a deep, reluctant sigh. _

"_Yeah, I wrote that poem. I have feelings for this girl, but I don't know if the feelings I have for her contribute to nothing more than premature high school love. I try to convince myself to tell her my feelings but I don't think I can handle the rejection. I must sound like a cliché love-struck fool, don't I?" _

_The girl, so engrossed in this outpour of emotions, slowly placed her hands on his hands. _

"_No, you don't." Then just like magic, small mistletoe began to grow and settle before their heads. The boy thanked the Lord in his mind for gracing him with dark colored skin because if not, she would see his blush. _

"_I guess…I didn't know how to express my feelings." He said, standing up from his spot on the bench, the girl quickly following. She slowly brought up her arms to his neck._

"_My second question: That poem went out towards to that girl. Do I know her?" He smiled as he cupped her face in his right hand._

"_I'm looking at her," He whispered, the space between the slowly closing. _

"_And she gives the word 'pulchritude' a whole new meaning. I just want to know if she feels the same way." She laughed as tears of joy ran freely down her eyes._

"_Don't cry. Did I say something?" The boy asked, smiling at the wonder in his arms._

"_I can't believe how cheesy you are, you fool. Of course I feel the same way." She whispered. _

_Then, the boy and the girl fell into their own little world, the distance their lips closing._

"Looking back, I don't really know the means of this war starting. We fell into our own little world, me and you, Jasmine, and then two helicopters came in forced us apart and took us into separate choppers." She huddled against him, trying to obtain the warmth of the boy.

"A few minutes later, sleeping gas enveloped causing me to fall unconscious for the next 200 years. Since then, everything's changed. They changed our home city Woodcrest, renaming it 'Deus Vouez'. They also ran everything into the ground. After waking up from 200 years of hibernation, this city has all but perished at the hands of technology, but back to your first question. The last time I heard from Cindy, she tended to Caesar after he defeated the leader of Murder 16. I haven't seen them since."

She fell against his frame, on the verge of tears. Huey, sensing the discomfort of Jasmine, smiled and ruffled her hair, making her flare up at him with annoyance.

"Jasmine, don't worry. Cindy makes me quake in my boots every time she gets even the slightest bit mad. She'll make it." As Huey finished, a boat arrived, glaring at them with determination.

"The boat of the Gardiens has arrived. We have to leave now." The girl said, jumping into the boat. Huey, looking at his watch, sighed and quickly climbed in. _We only have one more hour._

The atomic clock read 11:00PM. Tonight marked the night of Contusion. Contusion alluded to the Final Solution of The Nazis. The leaders of Deus Vouez decided that in order to keep the city alive, they needed to make sacrifices. The Gardiens knew about this plan and they needed to figure out the means of crushing the plan before the public grew apprehensive. So they set off in their boat to confront their rivals consisted of the very people Huey had to kill. Murder 16 consisted of Murderers, Undertakers, Rapists, Drug Infusers, Eradicators, and Reapers. They had 16 divisions all over the nation but the Gardiens had bases that apprehended the members of Murder 16. The Murder 16 camp consisted of the worst people ever to exist. Huey and Jasmine made it to the porch of their base and after going through their customs which included complete undressing, (which Jasmine held onto Huey as they examined her), thermal scanning, and physicals, (in which Huey would have to administer Jasmine's himself before redressing) They proceeded to the bar in which several things disgusted Jasmine to the point of nearly throwing up. Rape, murder, reapings, eradications, drug infusions, and undertaking occurred in every part of the building and the death metal music made it hard for Jasmine to breathe. Huey took note of this and grabbed his glove and in doing so, jumped several feet and slammed his glove down, causing several officers of Murder 16 to fly away in bundles. He used the power of his glove to clean the unfortunate victims of rape, undertaking, and infusions. He also used his glove to reincarnate the victims of murder, eradication, and reapings. They all glowed and dissolved into the waiting boat outside. Huey called these souls "Atoms" because all Gardiens boats ran on this power.

"Now, none of you here like me or my friend, Jasmine. Honestly, I don't care. But I need to speak with your leader. We have a problem and both Murder 16 and Gardiens need to address this problem to the public so we can stop it. The leaders of Deus Vouez call this problem Contusion, meaning they will, in less than a half hour, wipe out all groups relating to anything whether good or bad. So I need you all to use the best sources of media you can contact to get this issue out to the public. I only need to know if you all will set aside your differences and work together with me to prevent this genocide from occurring."

One of the generals spoke up. "And if we decline, mate?"

"Think about this, everything you in front and around you wiped out in 20 minutes with a single nuclear UV radiation blast, radius: 500 degrees. To sum it up, it would wipe out all of Dues Vouez in a single pulse." The general took a puff of his cigar and blew the toxins away.

"Sure, we'll help. But don't think we won't ask for something in return, lad." The general said motioning towards Jasmine. "I think I know what I want in return already. As you can see, I've already had my fun with this girl behind me and this one looks a lot better." The guard shoved a girl forwards, her hair an ugly mix and amber and crimson, she had scars all over her front and several bruises on her neck, arms, and back. Huey and Jasmine grew saucer eyes and didn't want to believe it but they recognized this girl all too well. The girl walked a few steps before falling into their arms.

"Hey Jasmine, Hey Huey, you okay…?"

"SISTER!" Jasmine shrieked

"CINDY!" Huey gasped. But his voice turned into three voices. A boy of Jamaican and Christian descent about his height with a Capital's shirt, a plumpish nose, and low cut amber hair held a Magnum Opus in his hand, directly pointed at the general. A boy of Spanish and Portuguese descent with black hair, calm eyes that currently betrayed his outrage he felt came down holding an M11 in his hands.

"Caesar! Hilario!" Jasmine gasped.

"Take her and heal her. It looks like we won't get through to these guys. Jasmine, head back into the boat. Don't come out, no matter the reason." Jasmine gripped his arm and glared at him.

"Huey, I will not go back and watch while you sacrifice yourself for these goons." Huey turned and stared at her.

"Well, if I can't save myself, save the ones I can right?" Huey smiled. Jasmine growled at the general, pecked Huey's cheek and went back to the boat.

"Now then, do we have a deal?" Huey asked, hoping this wouldn't go farther than he expected.

"Give me that 'Jasmine' girl, and you can consider the deal sealed."

"The man told you that you shouldn't flirt with his girl, Pitch." said the voice of a man with cornrowed hair, a Philadelphia snapback, and a pair of Raptor 7s. He looked like he had used the sun to scrub himself. Huey immediately tensed up.

"Well now, Huey. I see you have really come into your own. You still look like you could knock someone's face in."

"You seem to look better than last time, Riley. You sound smarter, too."

"We'll help you out, but time, we don't have. The blast begins in 13 minutes and we need to crash the site. Fortunately, we have a missile that can destroy the radiation site in about 5 minutes. The only drawback: we need someone to pilot the missile and the person going will not survive."

"This will destroy the crash site?"

"Yeah. But know that if you decide to pilot the missile, you will fly at 500 miles per hour and explode along with the site." Huey took a deep breath and decided.

"I'll go."

"NO!"

The heads in the bar turned and there stood Jasmine, face as red as blood. She ran over to Huey, clutching at his shirt.

"You can't go, Huey! If you do, you'll leave the Gardiens. Think about them, think about Cindy, Caesar, Exultant, Whelp, think about me!" Huey sighed and held Jasmine close.

"I think about all of you and them every day. But I won't allow 7,305 people to die because one person didn't feel the need to love his city more than himself." Jasmine began to soak Huey's shirt.

"Please, Huey, don't do it. I don't want you to die! I can't imagine a world in which you would have to die instead of me! If anything, take me with you! Please, in life and in death…let me stay with you." Huey sighed. He pulled Jasmine's face away and looked down at her.

"You completely want to do this with me? Jasmine, if you choose this, you'll die as well." She glared at him, grit and determination in her eyes.

"Yes, I do." He sighed.

"Riley, set the coordinates, Jasmine and I will both go. Trinity, bring Cindy and Caesar in here." A small girl ran out and picked up two people from the boat and brought them in front of Jasmine and Huey.

"Jasmine? Huey?"

"We'll see you later, God's Soldiers. From now on, Cindy, you stand in charge of the Gardiens of Woodcrest. Come on, Jasmine." Huey indicated.

"Yes, Huey." She responded, taking Huey's hand in hers. They stepped inside the capsule and Riley set the coordinates to the Contusion power plant. Jasmine stood crying as Cindy frantically banged her fists on the window, trying to get them out. Caesar received instructions from Huey on the place he should go to after the missile launched. Huey opened the door and Cindy immediately flung herself onto them with Caesar in the group hug.

"Don't go! We need you, we love you! I love you!" Cindy screamed, covering Jasmine with kisses.

"I don't want to go but you have to stay strong! We'll keep watch over you all." Cindy and Jasmine held each other tightly as Huey and Caesar embraced.

"Guess we've reached the end, haven't we, Caesar?"

"Yeah, we have. But we did have a hell of a run though."

"By the way, after this, take the boat back to the DVD and pick up my watch and Jasmine's wristband and put them on display in the office of Gardien memorabilia."

"Alright, I'll do that."

With this, Huey and Jasmine stepped back inside that the missile pod and awaited departure, watching as most of the Gardiens arrived and banged on the windows, begging for them to let someone else go. Huey stood astounded.

_This life actually meant more to me after all. Forgive me, everyone, but I have to do this._

The missile shot up and flew over to the crash site. The timer stood at 30 seconds for the pulse to explode. The two would reach the end in only 29 seconds as they made their way over. Huey held Jasmine tightly and waited impact the timer counted down from 30.

"Too bad, huh?"

"Too bad?"

"We could've had kids, made a family, grow old but stay active. I guess life catches up to you."

_20 seconds to impact_

"As long as I have you, I'll never need anyone, Just like God's Soldiers."

"I feel the same way."

_10 seconds to impact_

"Huey?"

"Yes, Jasmine?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Should we kiss?"

_5 seconds to impact_

"I guess it would make sense." He whispered, pressing their lips together.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_IMPACT._


End file.
